Gadis Musim Semi
by Blue's Princess
Summary: [OS] Bagaimana caranya Sasuke mengunggkapkan perasaannya kepada sahabat kecilnya? Edisi Ultah Papa Sasu #bad summary


Pemuda berambut raven itu terus memandangi sosok gadis musim semi dari dalam kelasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat senyuman sang gadis. Entah sampai kapan dirinya akan terus memandangi dan memendam perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Ya dirinya menyukai gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ah bukan, malah lebih dari itu. Dia mencintainya, **_sangat_** mencintainya. Dia tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan itu terhadap gadis itu, sahabat kecilnya. Hanya dirinya dan sahabat bodohnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang mengetahui tentang perasaannya. Ia terus menyembunyikan perasaannya saat bersama sahabat merah mudanya itu. Dan memendam sakit hatinya ketika melihat sahabat merah mudanya bersama pemuda lain. Padahal sahabat bodohnya itu terus merecokinya untuk mengunggkapkan perasaanya kepada sang gadis. Namun, ia sangat keras kepala, dia enggan melakukannya hingga sahabat pirang bodohnya menyerah.

Tanpa disadarinya jika gadis itu sudah berada di bangkunya, tepat di depannya. Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke- _kun_." Sapa gadis musim semi itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

" _O-ohayou mou_ Sakura" balasnya datar mencoba menutupi rona merah diwajah tampannya.

Haruno Sakura, sahabat kecilnya. Cinta pertamanya. Orang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu mencairkan hati bekunya dan menghangatkan hatinya seperti musim semi. Mewarnai hidupnya dengan senyum dan tawanya. **_Gadis musim semi_** nya.

 ** _GADIS MUSIM SEMI_**

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 **Winter In Tokyo©Ilana Tan**

Pairing

 ** _[Uchiha Sasuke –_** ** _Haruno Sakura_** ** _]_**

 ** _Slight_**

 ** _NaruHina_**

Rate

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **AU , OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Edisi special** ** _Happy Birthday_** **Papa Sasu ^0^**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 ** _~Happy Reading~ ^^_**

 _7 tahun kemudian_

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sasuke menoleh kearah belakang. Kedua manik _onyx_ -nya menangkap sosok gadis berusia 24 tahun berlari kearahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengenali gadis itu.

 **TUK!**

" _Ittteeeeiiii…!"_ pekik gadis berambut merah muda saat jidat lebarnya diketuk dengan keras oleh pemuda berambut raven ketika dirinya sudah berada didepan pemuda itu.

"Berisik **Sakura** ," desis pemuda itu. Gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya cengengesan sembari mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"He…he…he… _gomen ne_ Sasuke- _kun_ , _"_ ucap gadis itu. "Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Tidak. Acaranya baru saja akan dimulai," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Huh, _yokatta_. Ku kira aku terlambat."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kita masuk Sasuke- _kun_ ," ajak Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya dilengan kekar milik Sasuke dan menariknya memasuki gedung didepan mereka.

"Hn."

oOo

Hari ini adalah pameran lukisan yang diadakan di sebuah gedung galeri milik keluarga Shimura. Sasuke dan Sakura memenuhi undangan salah satu sahabat mereka, Shimura Sai. Sakura memandang takjub lukisan-lukisan yang di pamerkan di gedung itu. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Sakura. Ia mengambil kamera yang ia kalungkan di lehernya dan memotret Sakura yang tersenyum lebar tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya itu. Cantik, satu kata yang saat ini mengambarkan sosok gadis musim semi itu. Dibalut dress berwarna merah muda selutut, rambut merah mudanya sepunggung ia gerai dan terdapat jepit pita yang menjepit rambutnya sebagai pemanis. Benar-benar seperti malaikat dari surga. Sasuke terus mengabadikan setiap momen itu dengan kamera miliknya. Dirinya tidak ingin melewati setiap momen itu.

" _Mou_ Sasuke- _kun_ jangan terus memotretku. Kau kan tau kalau aku tidak suka di foto," rajuk gadis itu dengan menggebungkan kedua pipi ketika dia mempergoki Sasuke memotretnya, membuat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi gadis itu.

 **CEKREK!**

"Sasuke- _kun_!" teriak gadis itu ketika ia mendengar suara jepretan dari kamera milik Sasuke. Sasuke menahan tawanya melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. Sejak dulu Sakura memang tidak suka difoto. Dan Sasuke selalu mengambil foto Sakura secara diam-diam tanpa ketahuan gadis itu.

"Kau tau Sakura, ekspresimu tadi benar-benar imut. Sayang kalau tidak ku abadikan," kata Sasuke santai.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura. Yang hanya dibalas dengan gerutuan pelan dari sang pemilik rambut.

"Apakah kami menganggu, Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Keduanya langsung menoleh.

"Naruto, Hinata!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari memeluk kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ahh, aku kangen sama kalian," sambung Sakura sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"I-iya Sakura- _chan_ kami juga merindukanmu dan juga Sasuke- _kun ,_ " timpal gadis berambut indigo.

"Teme apa kabar?" sapa Uzumaki Naruto sambil meninju pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Baik, kau?"

"Baik," _Shappire_ nya menatap dua gadis berbeda warna yang sedang mengobrol didepan mereka. "Dia semakin cantik ya."

"Aa."

"Kau sudah mengunggkapkannya kepada Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa kepada sahabat pirangnya jika dia belum sama sekali mengunggkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

Naruto mengerti arti diamnya Sasuke. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memendamnya Sasuke? Ini sudah 7 tahun dan kau belum mengatakannya."

"Aku bingung Naruto. Aku harus mengatakan apa? Selama ini di mata Sakura aku hanya dianggap sebagai sahabatnya saja, tidak lebih. Apalagi dia sedang patah hati karena putus dengan Gaara. Aku tidak mau menambah sakit hatinya ketika dia tahu jika sahabat yang ia sayangi memiliki perasaan kepadanya," ujar Sasuke sendu sambil mengamati sosok Sakura.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya ini dengan pandangan sedih. Ya selama ini Sasuke memendam perasaan sakitnya ketika melihat Sakura berpacaran dengan Sabaku Gaara. Beberapa bulan yang lalu hubungan Sakura dan Gaara berakhir karena Gaara memiliki gadis lain. Sakura menangis dan terpuruk dengan kejadian itu, Sasuke selalu berada disampingnya menenangkan dan menghibur gadis yang ia cintai itu. Melihat Sakura terluka seperti itu, membuat Sasuke juga ikut terluka.

"Bagaimanapun juga Sakura harus mengetahui perasaanmu, Teme. Dia berhak tahu tentang perasaanmu itu."

"Tapi aku takut dia marah padaku dan pergi meninggalkanku," kata Sasuke frustasi.

"Yakinlah Teme, dia tidak akan marah padamu," ucap Naruto mengerlingkan matanya kearah Sakura yang terus menatap pemuda disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku yakin Sakura- _chan_ memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu," sambung Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kearah sahabatnya itu kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis musim semi itu. Senyuman terbit diwajahnya.

"Aa."

oOo

Sakura terus mengerlingkan matanya kearah pemuda disampingnya ini. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika menatap wajah rupawannya. Tangannya kanannya terangkat dan menempelkannya didada kirinya, tepat dijantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak dengan kencang. Ia masih ingat godaan Hinata saat digaleri tadi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona merah menginggat hal itu.

 _Flashback~_

 _"_ _Sakura-_ chan _~" panggil Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya._

 _"_ _A-ah i-iya, ada apa Hinata-_ chan? _"_

 _"_ _Kau sedang melihat apa?"_

 _"_ _A-anoo i-itu," kata Sakura gelagapan._ Emerald _nya memutar mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tiba-tiba kedua_ Emerald _nya menatap sosok pemuda berambut raven yang berada dipojok gedung itu. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika menatap pemuda itu. Hinata yang menangkap perubahan mimic wajah sahabat merah mudanya langsung mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. Dan ia tersenyum mengerti arti perubahan sahabat merah mudanya._

 _"_ _Sakura-_ chan _suka ya kepada Sasuke-_ kun _," ucap Hinata membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main._

 _"_ _A-apa maksud Hinata-_ chan _? A-aku tidak mungkin suka sama Pantat Ayam itu," kilah Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tangannya._

 _"_ _Hihihi… kalau Sakura-_ chan _tidak menyukainya, kenapa wajah Sakura-_ chan _merona seperti itu ketika Sakura-_ chan _menatap Sasuke-_ kun _?" tanya Hinata._

 _Pertanyaan Hinata sontak membuat Sakura semakin merona dan salah tingkah. Hinata tertawa pelan melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah seperti itu. Sakura menyadari jika Hinata menertawakan tingkahnya yang menurutnya memalukan itu._

 _"_ Mou _Hinata-_ chan _."_

 _Hinata berhenti tertawa, kemudian ia menatap Sakura lembut. "Sakura-_ chan _sebenarnya suka kan sama Sasuke-_ kun _?" tanya Hinata lembut. Sakura terdiam,_ Emerald _nya kembali menatap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Pandangannya melembut, lalu ia kembali menatap Hinata._

 _"_ _Mungkin Hinata-_ chan _," jawabnya ragu. "Aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini Hinata-_ chan _. Sejak aku putus dengan Gaara-_ kun _, pandanganku terhadap Sasuke -_ kun _berubah. Aku merasa berdebar ketika berada disampingnya. Wajahku memanas ketika menatap bola matanya. Aku merasa nyaman saat berada didekapannya, seperti beberapa bulan lalu," lanjutnya._

 _Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Sakura hingga selesai. Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam, akhirnya Hinata membuka suaranya._

 _"_ _Sakura-_ chan _menyayangi Sasuke-_ kun _bukan sebagai seorang sahabat namun sebagai seorang wanita terhadap pria," kata Hinata membuat Sakura membelalakan kedua bola matanya._

 _'_ _Benarkah aku menyayangi Sasuke melebihi seorang sahabat, tapi bagaimana bisa?' batinnya tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Aku tahu Sakura-_ chan _tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Semua cerita Sakura-_ chan _tadi menandakan jika Sakura-_ chan _menyukai Sasuke-_ kun _._ Iie… _bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Sakura-_ chan _mencintai Sasuke-_ kun _tanpa Sakura-_ chan _sadari." Sambung Hinata._

 _Sakura terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Hinata tadi. Mungkinkah, jika dirinya mencintai sahabatnya itu. Tapi sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul dihatinya?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya._

 _Kemudian sebuah tepukan pelan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menatap Hinata memasang senyuman lembut dan ia membalas senyuman itu._

 _"_ _Sakura-_ chan _jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Biarkan dia mengalir dengan sendirinya," ucap Hinata menyemangatinya._

 _"_ Ha'I Arigatou _Hinata-_ chan _" sahutnya dengan senyuman lembut._

 _Flashback Off_

"Ra… Kura… Sakura!"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah berada didepannya.

"Kau melamunin apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang menatapnya keheranan.

"A-a, ti-tidak kok hanya memikirkan tu-tugasku yang menumpuk, ya tugas yang menumpuk he… he… he," jawabnya canggung.

Sasuke menatap dirinya intens, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak percaya dengan alasannya. Namun, ia tidak membahasnya lagi. Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, disusul Sakura yang menghela napas lega.

" _Ne_... Sasuke- _kun_ , kudengar jika kau akan mengadakan pameran foto-fotomu minggu depan, apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura ketika ia berhasil menyamai langkah pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap lurus kedepan, "Hn."

"Bisa tidak kau menjawab pertanyaan seseorang tanpa kalimat menyebalkan itu," keluh Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, sebelum mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura kesal sambil menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Kau cerewet sekali Sakura."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda jika dia merasa kesal, membuat Sasuke menahan keinginannya mencium bibir mungil itu.

"Hah, jangan ngambek begitu Sakura," bujuk Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi chubby itu. Sakura menepis tangan Sauke, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Dasar anak kecil," sindir Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh dengan cepat dan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya yang menurut Sasuke sangat lucu.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Sakura, aku tak tahan untuk mengabadikan wajahmu yang imut itu hahaha," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sakura terpana melihat Sasuke tertawa. Tampan, Sasuke benar-benar sangat tampan. Tanpa sadar rona merah diwajahnya tambah memerah. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertawa.

"Hei… hei… Sakura. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hei Sakura?"

oOo

Hari ini, tepat tanggal 23 Juli, Sasuke mengadakan pameran fotonya untuk pertama kali. Awalnya Sasuke hanya sekedar iseng memotret hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membuka pameran untuk hasil fotonya itu. Namun entah apa alasannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengadakan pameran foto miliknya di salah satu gedung milik keluarganya. Sakura datang kepameran itu bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah menunjukan undangan khusus kepada salah satu petugas, mereka memasuki gedung pameran. Satu kalimat dibenak mereka saat memasuki gedung itu, **_Luar Biasa_**. Siapa yang mengira jika hasil potretan kameranya akan sebagus ini, menyamai _fotografer_ _professional_. Mereka bertiga terkagum-kagum melihat foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding gedung tersebut. Banyak pengunjung yang datang dan tertarik dengan pameran ini.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto terus bergerak dari satu foto ke foto lain, terus berhenti di setiap foto untuk memandanginya dan terus terkagum-kagum. Tiba-tiba sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar menarik perhatian mereka. Mereka mengerjap dan menahan napas. Foto yang tergantung di depannya adalah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depan pohon sakura yang berguguran. Gadis yang menjadi objek utama dalam foto itu berdiri agak menjauh dari kamera. Namun, tidak sulit untuk mengenali sosok gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lembut menatap pohon didepannya, membaur dengan guguran kelopak bunga sakura seperti bidadari yang berada dalam hujan kelopak bunga sakura di mata sang fotografer.

"Kalian sudah melihatnya," Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto langsung berbalik. Rupanya Sasuke berada dibelakang mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Yo Teme, ku ucapkan selamat ya. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar membuka pameran foto-fotomu itu," kata Naruto sambil memeluk bahu sahabatnya itu.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Sasuke. "Menurut kalian bagaimana foto itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk foto gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Cantik, seperti bidadari yang turun dari khayangan," sahut Hinata sembari memperhatikan foto itu, sedangkan Sakura hanya mematung memandangi foto itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, foto itu benar-benar bagus dan indah. Kau beri judul apa foto itu?"

"Foto itu-"

" _Sumimasen_ Sasuke- _sama_ , Anda diminta maju ke depan untuk memberikan sedikit kata sambutan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan," kata seorang petugas memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Pergilah," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju panggung yang telah disediakan oleh panitia penyelenggara. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sebelum memulai berbicara. "Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, _Yoroshiku_ " ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Para wartawan yang datang keacara pamerannya langsung memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Siapa yang menyangka jika salah satu Penerus perusaahan sebesar Uchiha _group_ membuka pameran foto seperti ini. Setelah pembawa acara menertibkan para wartawan itu, Sasuke mulai menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Sepertinya Anda mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi kalau melihat hasil karya Anda yang mengagumkan ini," puji si wartawan.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kemudian menurut Anda, Adakah foto yang sangat berharga untuk Anda?" tanya salah satu wartawan berambut pirang.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan wartawan itu. "Ya,"

"Apakah itu?"

"Foto yang berukuran lebih besar daripada yang lainnya. Foto itu benar-benar berharga untuk saya lebih dari apapun itu."

"Benarkah? Apa judul foto itu jika kami boleh tahu, Sasuke- _san_?" tanya wartawan itu lagi.

" **GADIS MUSIM SEMI**. Seperti namanya, foto itu saya ambil saat musim semi beberapa tahun lalu. Dan difoto itu terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang memandangi guguran bunga sakura nampak seperti seorang Malaikat," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sakura dan berbisik, "Yah, kita semua tahu siapa wanita itu. Bukankah begitu?"

Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak menjawab sementara Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Ceritakanlah sedikit tentang gadis itu," pinta si wartawan yang didukung oleh wartawan-wartawan lain. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai bisa membuat Anda tertarik?"

Saat itu mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Sakura dari seberang ruangan. Sakura langsung menahan napas dan berharap debar jantungnya yang keras tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak?" tanya si wartawan tidak percaya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menegaskan.

"Ya, Tuhan. Ini menegangkan sekali," bisik Hinata dengan nada mendesak sambil mencengkeram lengan Sakura. Itu bagus juga, karena Sakura merasa kakinya mulai goyah.

"Dan **-** "

Bernapaslah, pinta Sakura pada diri sendiri. Ia harus bernapas. Kalau tidak ia akan segera pingsan.

Para wartawan berebut mengajukan pertanyaan, tetapi tidak ada yang terdengar jelas karena suara-suara saling tumpang-tindih.

"Saya hanya berharap..." Suara Sasuke membuat ruangan itu hening. Semua perhatian terpusat kepada sosok Sasuke dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Mata Sasuke sendiri tetap terpaku pada Sakura.

"Saya hanya berharap dia bisa melihat saya." Sakura masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri. Tetapi mungkin juga suasana saat itu memang hening. Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang melayang. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan." Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih."

Suasana kembali riuh dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tetapi kali ini Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, membungkukkan badan, dan menyerahkan mikrofon kepada si pembawa acara, menandakan wawancara sudah selesai. Wanita itu buru-buru mengambil alih situasi, dengan ringkas dan efisien menjawab serta mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan wawancara kepada masalah yang tidak bersifat pribadi.

"Oh dia berjalan kesini. Ayo Hinata- _chan_ , kita pergi melihat foto-foto itu lagi, mungkin salah satu foto itu ada kita didalamnya," ajak Naruto yang langsung dimengerti Hinata.

"Kami pergi dulu ya Sakura- _chan_ ," pamit Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Naruto tunggu-"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Naruto dan Hinata menghilang berbaur dengan kerumunan para pengunjung yang datang.

" _Mou_ , kenapa aku ditinggalkan sendirian sih?" gerutu Sakura lirih.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu sendirian?" ucapan seseorang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~" cicitnya lirih saat mengetahui suara itu.

"Hn, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Ikut aku," kata Sasuke.

" _H-ha'I_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura sesampainya mereka ditaman belakang gedung pameran.

Sasuke terdiam, bingung mau bicara bagaimana. Die benar-benar lemah dalam merangkai kata-kata romantic. Perlahan ia mengenggam kedua tangan milik Sakura.

"Sakura kau tahukan jika aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dan tidak bisa berbicara panjang," kata Sasuke pelan. "Jujur aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMA. Namun aku bingung untuk mengunggkapkannya kepadamu. Aku tahu dimatamu, aku hanya kau anggap sebagai sahabat saja, _Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa melihatku_ ," lanjutnya pelan.

"Tidak ada,"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Sasuke- _kun_. Karena aku sudah melihatmu," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumannya lagi. Dia langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke tersebut, dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke antusias tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura mengangguk di dada Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Sakura.

"Jadi Haruno Sakura," kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari menahan isak tangis bahagianya, "Y-ya, aku mau Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke tertawa, ia benar-benar bahagia mendengar jawaban Sakura. Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, kini cintanya terbalas. Ya, Haruno Sakura kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

" _A-arigatou_ Sakura, _arigatou_ ," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Oh ya Sasuke- _kun_ , _Otanjoubi Omedetou_. Maaf baru mengucapkannya sekarang,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau masih menginggat ulang tahunku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. "Kau tahu, kau adalah kado terindah yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ untukku. _Aishiteru_ Haruno Sakura."

" _Aishiteru mo_ Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke dengan erat. Mereka saling berpelukkan, larut dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kemudian jemari Sasuke mengangkat wajah cantik kekasihnya, mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Memberi kecupan demi kecupan di bibir mungil sang kekasih, **Gadis Musim Semi** -nya.

* * *

 ** _"-Dia juga tidak perlu melakukan apapun,_**

 ** _Yang paling penting adalah…_**

 ** _Kenyataan ba_** ** _hwa dia_** ** _ADA_** ** _dan aku bisa_** ** _MELIHATNYA_** ** _"_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Cuap-cuap Author:

Haloo semuannyyyaaaaa

Akhirnya _project_ ulang tahun Papa Sasu selesaii...

Yaaahooooo \\(^^)/

 _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ Uchiha Sasuke... ? ﾟﾎﾉ

Ada yang kenal dengan quote diatas,

Yap, itu adalah quote yang kuambil dari novel milik Ilana Tan yang berjudul " ** _WINTER IN TOKYO_** ". Salah satu novel favorit aku lho #gakadayangnanya #pundung

Maaf jika FF-nya tidak memuaskan, geje, gak nyambung, dll.

Semoga kalian terhibur ^^

Untuk yang menunggu LOVE, maaf belum bisa menyelesaikan cepat. Blue's lagi kena WB akutttt T_T. Doa'akan Blue's secepatnya dapat ilham. #semedidigunung #plakkk

.

.

.

.

.

R&R


End file.
